Vehicles are provided with a steering column assembly that supports a steering wheel. The steering column assembly may be telescopically adjustable by an inner or outer member moving relative to each other. A bushing may be provided between the inner and outer member to facilitate sliding motion between the inner member and the outer member. The bushing may be injection molded in place between the inner and outer members to provide a custom fit for each steering column assembly or may be injected in separate tooling. This custom fit injection molded bushing may result in substantial variability between steering column assemblies that are produced.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved bushing with less manufacturing variability.